Waking Up is Hard to Do
by zlydjia
Summary: He muttered something vaguely about his mic not working, while Kurt cursed him silently.  Kurt felt the grip on his leg grow tighter as Blaine's hand moved down towards his knee, just to be lifted off as Blaine rolled over, mumbling again.


Kurt slipped his head into the bedroom, to see if Blaine had woken up since he'd left. He hadn't. Not that Kurt expected him to have moved; Blaine was notorious for sleeping until noon and still being tired. He checked his watch: Eight o'clock on the dot.

Carefully, Kurt sat down next to Blaine, trying to move the mattress as little as possible. Blaine's hand made his way to Kurt's thigh subconsciously, his index finger just brushing the ridge on Kurt's zipper. He muttered something vaguely about his mic not working, while Kurt cursed him silently. Kurt felt the grip on his leg grow tighter as Blaine's hand moved down towards his knee, just to be lifted off as Blaine rolled over, mumbling again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and decided to wake him up, sleep-deprived Blaine be damned. He leaned back, and then rolled on top of Blaine's sleeping form, straddling him and forming a sort of cage with his body. Gently, Kurt leaned in, breathing softly into Blaine's ear. Blaine squirmed away in response, his head flipping back and forth trying to get away from the hot stream of air Kurt was expelling over his neck.

"Too…. Huuh. Nuh mrgh," Blaine mumbled.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Kurt wondered, moving in closer and ghosting kisses along the nape of Blaine's neck. He heard a scratchy moan as Blaine arched his neck closer to Kurt's mouth. So his boyfriend was a slut while subconscious; this information would be filed away for later use. Kurt's light kisses pressed harder onto Blaine's skin. He moaned again, grabbing sheets and snuggling them closer to himself. Kurt sighed, before whispering, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," into Blaine's ear and grabbing his earlobe gently with his teeth.

"Mraaugh," Blaine moaned, neck arching again. Kurt kissed his way down the exposed tendon, before biting lightly on Blaine's collarbone, sucking on it gently.

_I swear I'll leave you a bigger hickey if you don't wake up soon,_ Kurt thought. He glanced up, and saw Blaine smiling slightly. Blaine must have felt his mouth move, because his lips quickly melted back into a straight line, as he pretended to sleep again. _That bastard. He's been awake the whole time. _Kurt pulled away, sitting on Blaine's hips for a bit of stability on the mattress. He licked his lips, and looked down at Blaine who was blinking lazily up at him.

"Don't stop. I liked that," he pouted. Kurt pushed himself off the bed, digging into Blaine a little more than necessary and ripping the sheets off with him. He stalked over to the dresser, digging through a drawer and throwing a pair of jeans and a shirt at Blaine.

"You're not getting any more until you're dressed," Kurt said, attempting to stay haughty. "Five minutes. Or I'm hiding the nutella."

Blaine smirked ruefully as Kurt shut the door, but hopped off the bed with an unusual amount of spring in his step. He made his way downstairs, sneaking up behind Kurt and grabbing his sides quickly. Kurt let out a high pitched squeal, and nearly dropped the jar in his hand.

"Damn you, Blaine," he said once he'd caught his breath.

"I think you'd rather fuck me," Blaine smirked, winking.

Kurt shrugged, "You never know. I hear hell is full of people much better at sex than I."

"But they wouldn't be as beautiful. Or have such an angelic voice. I'd rather do you, personally."

A blush moved up Kurt's cheeks as he grabbed the spoon he'd laid on the counter. He stuck it in the jar, grabbing a large clump of chocolate spread, and began licking it off. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's tongue as it folded across the metal and moved the nutella up to a point before swirling it into his mouth. Kurt popped the rest of the spoon into his mouth and grabbed the rest with his upper lip, removing the spoon with a flourish.

"Me? I'm flattered," Kurt said, starting to run his tongue along his lip.

"Let me get that for you," Blaine almost growled, grabbing Kurt's mouth in his own. Their tongues danced together in a swirl of chocolate; Kurt pulled on Blaine's lower lip for a moment and Blaine groaned into his mouth. Blaine's hands moved up Kurt's arm, to his shoulder, to his neck, before tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. He moved away, letting Kurt pepper a trail of kisses down his jaw to his ear.

"Why do we always make out in the kitchen?" he whispered.

"Maybe because you're so damn sexy when you're cooking."

Kurt pulled away, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

"I called you sexy though."

Eyes rolling, Kurt said, "I'm not going to be able to eat anything if we just end up kissing every time I try to cook. And dinner's just going to end up burnt. Or… Breakfast in this case. Anyway, I had plans."

"Plans?"

Kurt detangled himself from Blaine's arms. Somehow he'd been backed against a counter. "Yeah, Blaine. Plans. Even I don't wake you up before ten without good reason."

Blaine considered this. "True, true," he said, nodding. "So, plans. What are they?" Blaine sidled up to Kurt, nudging his side and winking. He leant in for a kiss when the door opened.

"Hey guys I – I thought we agreed on keeping that stuff in the bedroom," Rachel said, setting the bags she was carrying on the kitchen table and placing a drink holder with three coffees on the counter between them.

"That's not what I saw last week," Kurt said meaningfully as Rachel blushed. "And we were being completely private until you decided to show up early."

"I could say the same for you."

"So the whole apartment does not turn into the bedroom once one party leaves. Deal." They shook on it, while Blaine had distracted himself with the coffee Rachel had brought him.

Kurt hip- bumped him. "Do you hear that, Blaine? No more kitchen sex."

Rachel gasped in shock, and gingerly rubbed the counters, as if trying to imagine them after a night of debauchery. She shook her head, disgusted, "I eat here," she muttered to herself, a small frown tugging her lips downward. Kurt winked at her, evilly.

"Whuh? Huh," he spluttered out through a sip of coffee. "Got it." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, stopping to itch the back of his neck. "Plans?"

"Right. Plans. Well, I was thinking we could go to the puppet show in Central Park then stop for lunch. Or grab a picnic."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Rachel, I thought you had an audition today," Kurt said, glaring. Living with Rachel Berry was an eternal cockblock; sometimes she was worse than Finn.

"It's not until later. I could catch the show with you…. Or not," she trailed off, noticing the look Kurt was giving her. Blaine was watching, a smirk of amusement on his lips as he nursed his coffee.

"Why do I even live with you two?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Because you love me?" Kurt asked, blowing him a kiss.

"Actually I think it's so you and Miss Rachel over here don't bite each other's heads off."

"No, it's because of the coffee," Rachel said, definitely.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "it's the free coffee."

**A/N: Yay for little fluffy, slightly smutty A New Direction drabbles? What do you guys think? I could continue this, and it might be a fun summer project, so let me know if you'd want more. **

**As a little shameless self promotion, you can follow me on tumblr here: mainstream (hyphen) emotions (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Just take out the spaces, and replace the words in parentheses with the correct punctuation! Easy as pie. I post some rough drafts of things there, as well as poetry, and super short one shots. **


End file.
